earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving
category:Niain Category:Stories ((A short tale of Niain's entrance to this world.)) ---- The already shaded forest grew darker quickly, a vortex of various shades of black and purple slowly formed ontp of a large hill. The surroundings fell to an eerie silence, broken by an occasional gunshot off in the distance. The energies twisted inside themselves, gradually coming to bear the shape of a nearly perfect oval before expanding itself into a sphere, the wild energies seeming to begin to contain themselves. A sudden roar of thunder was heard, the sphere slowly darkening to resemble the blackness of the sky above, this ball of energy casting shadows upon the ground below. Various Animals began to emerge from the woodwork, curiousity stirring them from their homes. A pair of felines were closest, the young ones hiding behind their Matriarch. The proud cat stood firm, her piercing gaze locked upon the solidifying portal, confused yet prepared to protect her young ones from whatever the threat may be. The inside of the twisting portal, a small mass forming, vaguely humanoid in shape. The portal nears completion of its final task, preparing to dispell the creature being formed. Long, elegant ears began to protrude from the top of the creature, gradually tilting themselves back to resemble that of a Kaldorei's. This gradual development continued for several long moments, the flowing silver hair draping from the head down to the back of the creature, falling nearly to it's rear. The chest grew slowly, forming to the shape of two moderately sized breasts -- the mageweave covering them shimmered from the limited light in select spots. Soon after, the sphere droped the creature it was developing, a grunt escaping her mouth before the orb vanished, the sky returning to its normal, clowdy colour. The elf had fallen to her knees and elbows, hair falling over to cover the sides of her face as a piece of Ebon leather fell from her hair, the worn piece simply lying on the ground for a moment before the woman nearly threw herself back an inch or two to rest on her back, staring up blankly at the clearing sky. The wind whiped against her bare face for the first time in months, the dark purple raven markings etched upon her cheeks faded for a few seconds with a quiet sigh from her.. After a few minutes of quiet thinking she slowly sat up to stare at the mask again, grasping it roughly to tie it around her face to veil her appearances once again. The white glow of her eyes flashed to a black for a brief moment before returning to their natural color as she stood. A new Kaldorei was born in this fresh world, she decided, and a new name would be required to suit this renewed life. She took a small dagger from one of the various pouches hidden on the surface of her right pant leg and grimaced down at it, throwing it into a nearby tree as she walked slowly to Auberdine, fading into the night's shadows as she did so well.. ---- ((Going to completly rewrite this soon.))